sugarshooterfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Sugar Shooter (série)
Sugar★Shooter (シュガー★シューター) is a Japanese erotic game series of bullet hell shooters. The first game was released in 2010, and was developed by Dudedle Studio, with artist Takezamurai, for the Microsoft Windows operating system. The sequel was announced in 2011,Dudedle Studio blog-post March, 2011 following a release date of December.Dudedle Studio blog-post May 16, 2011 Titles ''Sugar Shooter The first game of the ''Sugar Shooter series was released in 2010. Satan-kun, the principe of the Sugar Kingdom, protects his world from being consumed by the invaders. The system is designed for stripping the bosses of their armor, so as to unlock erotic CGs. The game features three difficulty settings and four boss-rush stages. ''Sugar Shooter 2 The second game in the series, ''Sugar Shooter 2 is to be released in December of 2011, approximately one year after the first game's release. The game introduces new characters, 3D backgrounds, five full-stages, laser shots, and more.Dudedle Studio tweet A stage demo has also been confirmed. Dudedle Studio blog-post June, 2011 Gameplay The player takes control of a character with a number of system abilities. The Sugar Level increases as the Magic Circle turns enemy bullets into sweets which are then consumed, eventually maxing out it out. The higher the Sugar Level, the stronger the base attack is against bosses. The Sugar Level is also used to enter Sugar Rush mode, which is used to perform Sugar Rush Attacks on the bosses to achieve an Armor Break. Each boss has a unique number of Attack Patterns and Lives. In order to properly defeat each boss, the player must strip them of their armor by the end of their final Attack Pattern. As of Sugar Shooter 2 the gameplay elements will be expanded upon from the first Sugar Shooter. Originally, there were three difficulty settings, Sweet, Normal, and Bitter, but Candied will be added as an easier option than Sweet, while Bitter was made more difficult.Dudedle Studio blog-post May 28, 2011 The first game also featured stages only available in boss-rush mode, but in the sequel full stages are to be implemented. Plot Setting The first game takes place in Principe Satan's land, the Sugar Kingdom, a land stated to be made up of endless desserts and sweet things. Each area is made up of giant desserts on a widespread view. Areas depicted in the stages of the first game include pancakes covered in syrup, chocolate birthday cakes, millefeuille, and wedding cakes. Characters :See Also: [[:Category:Personagens|List of Sugar Shooter characters]] The characters in Sugar Shooter have a mix of bara and shota characteristics; every character has pubescent features and adolescent traits. The first game features only Satan as a playable character, but the sequel has been confirmed to have four. The series also features boss characters, each having his own, unique bullet theme and character traits. Other Media Sugar Shooter's first artbook, the Hugging Pillow Catalog!, was released February, 2011 on DiGiket,[http://www.digiket.com/work/show/_data/ID=ITM0049941/ Hugging Pillow Catalog! DiGiket listing] and was made available for non-Japanese customers May, 2011 through DLsite.[http://www.dlsite.com/ecchi-eng/work/=/product_id/RE077812.html Hugging Pillow Catalog! DLsite listing] The book comes in full-color with hugging pillow illustrations of each character from the first game. It also includes illustrations used in other merchandise such as pocket tissue and Satan's cup.Sugar Shooter's Artbook - Hugging Pillow Catalog! References Category:Browse